1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to battery terminal or post clamps and is particularly concerned with such a clamp for quick attachment and quick release.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, battery terminal clamps have generally been constructed as comprising a pair of jaws adapted to engage about a battery terminal post and to be tightened thereagainst by bolts.
As pointed out in my U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,361 and 4,429,944, both fully incorporated herein by this reference, clamp structures employing two separate clamping members have previously been produced, as for example, such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,545 issued June 9, 1942 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,220, issued November 5, 1935. Both of these clamp structures employ two clamp members, utilizing springs to provide the clamping forces on a cooperable battery terminal or the like. As pointed out in my aforementioned patents, both of these structures require tools to effect a disconnection or a connection. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,285,545, for example, a screw driver or similar tool is required, for disposition between the two free ends of the clamp member adjacent the jaws of the latter, whereby the latter may be separated by twisting the blade of the screw driver. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,020,220, provision is made for engagement with a pair of pliers or the like at the opposite free ends of the clamping member to effect a compression of the actuating spring to open the jaws.